The focus of research is the widespread pattern of psychosocial withdrawal which has been reported in numerous studies of North American and Western European old people. The general purpose of the research is to contribute to the isolation of the determinants of this pattern. The specific research aim is to test 6 hypotheses derived from 2 sociocultural theories regarding psychosocial withdrawl among the elderly, and begin preliminary differential evaluation of the input of 2 sociocultural factors. The research is divided into 2 phases. In the first phase, to be conducted in San Diego, California, baselines for comparison with test site data will be established. In addition, conceptualization and technical refinements will be made. In phase 2, to be conducted in Guadalajara, Mexico, specific hypotheses will be tested. In phase 1, data will be collected from a primary sample through the use of multiple interviews, naturalistic observations, and psychological tests. Data will be collected from a secondary sample through brief interviews, and from a tertiary sample, through mail questionaires. In phase 2, similar types of data will be collected. These will be evaluated and supplemented by background material collected in (approximately) 1 year of fieldwork, using the traditional anthropological technique of participant observation.